


Wedding day

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They are getting married, This is just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory lol
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flemoncake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemoncake/gifts).



> Today @flemoncake got married so I wrote this little thing for her! 
> 
> Fabsi, I'm so happy for you!! You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm really excited to witness your new adventure together with Tomas!! I love you <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff!

“You look beautiful,” Sansa said as she met my eyes through the mirror after finishing braiding my hair.

“Gee, don’t sound so surprised,” that earned me a shove from my beloved sister. 

“I mean it! Mom would have loved the dress!” she smiled reassuringly. 

I snorted while I gazed down at my vintage sleeveless lace dress. It wasn’t white but cream, it wasn’t long but short. It was the opposite of the typical wedding dress and I knew for a fact that our mother wouldn’t have approved this garment. “Mom would have hated it!” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right!” Sansa said smiling at me. “You ready?” 

Looking myself up and down in the mirror one last time before heading out the door, I smiled. Sansa had done an amazing job with my hair braiding different wild flowers in it. My makeup was simple and my bouquet was just a bunch of wild flowers, which Gendry and I had picked up while hiking during the weekend, tied together. My bare feet completed the look. I thought I looked like a forest fairy. 

“Ready,” I nodded before turning around and following my sister out of the room. 

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun was going down, making the lake next to the tree where we were doing the ceremony shimmer and sparkle. A slight breeze brushed my hair away from my shoulders. Only our close friends and family were invited to this ceremony at my family lake house, we’d actually had our “official” wedding a week ago. We went to city hall with our witnesses, Sansa and Hot Pie, our family, friends and coworkers and then we had a lovely lunch in our favorite restaurant followed by drinks in our favorite bar. It was nice and fun but for some reason both Gendry and I didn’t feel completely married yet. We knew that today was going to be our real wedding day because it was going to be more meaningful to us.Only the people we really wanted was here, in the place we fell in love all those years ago, and they would witness as our hands got tied in a hand-fasting ceremony under the tree where we shared our first kiss. It was so sickenly romantic that I almost gagged at the thought.

Gendry was standing next to the tree, looking handsome in his grey dress pants and white shirt, his eyes were even more blue today than ever. He was laughing at something Jon had said, who was standing next to him, to his ear. We were afraid Jon would say no when we asked him if he wanted to be in charge of the ceremony but he actually got really emotional and hugged us so hard we could barely breathe before accepting. 

Even after all those years together I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw Gendry, and today wasn’t the exception. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, my hands were sweaty, my breathing was ragged just like a teenage girl with a crush. I loved that feeling and I really hoped it never really went away. 

As I stood next to Gendry, he leaned down and whispered:

“You look gorgeous, m´lady”

I still wasn’t used to Gendry being so openly sweet, which was stupid because we’d been dating for two years and friends forever and he had always been this way. I blushed just like the first day and shyly smiled at him.

“You look very nice as well,” I whispered back.

The ceremony was beautiful and simple. We hadn’t planned to say much as we got our hands tied, we weren't big fans of declarations of love in front of others, so we stared at each other intently, our thumbs brushing each other constantly, both remembering the words we had shared the night before. As we cuddled in bed the previous night, our hands caressing and stroking lazily, I tried to describe my feelings for Gendry which was a difficult task. He had always been there for me, he always made me laugh, and knew me so well it scared me sometimes. He was my everything and I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Gendry’s words were as sappy as mine and we ended up making love lazily with our hands intertwined. 

Once the ceremony was over, Gendry leaned down and gently kissed me. I whimpered at the feel of his lips on mine and kissed him back hungrily. Shouting and clapping made us pull apart, we laughed as our friends threw confetti to us engulfing us in a rain of colorful paper. As I glanced up at Gendry, I realized this felt real now. We were finally married. 

After taking pictures and talking to some of our friends, Gendry took my hand and we walked towards our favorite spot next to the lake. We sat on the bench that was there, I sighed and put my head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around me. 

Suddenly a squirrel came near us, Gendry reached his hand out towards it and the little animal came closer to smell his hand. Once it realized, Gendry didn’t have any food, it left. Gendry looked disappointed and I laughed. 

“What?” he said “I summon squirrels now, it’s my new power,” he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Or is it now?” 

“Yeah, I will have an army of squirrels in no time” 

I burst out laughing at his serious tone. 

“Don’t mock the power of the squirrel master” 

“You’re such a dork,” I said adoringly.

“Yeah but I’m officially your dork now,” he showed his ring finger to me, the gold glistening in the sun. 

We smiled at each other. I leaned towards him, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I couldn’t wait to start our new adventure together. 


End file.
